Handheld computing devices, “palmtops,” “palmhelds,” personal digital assistants (PDAs), or handheld computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. These handhelds generally provide some combination of personal information management, database functions, word processing, and spreadsheets as well as voice memo recording, wireless e-mail, and wireless telephony functions. Because of the small size and portability of handhelds, strict adherence to hardware constraints such as memory and processor size must be maintained.
Conventional handheld computing devices can include a display and screen or touch screen. The display is provided behind the touch screen. A portion of the display can be dedicated for an entry area or user interface which allows a user to input text to the handheld computing device. For example, various conventional handheld computing devices manufactured by Palm, Inc. include a graffiti pad in a fixed location on its touch screen. The graffiti pad can include an area for providing letters (text) and an area for providing numbers (text) and can further include handwriting recognition software to interpret the user inputs. For example, the Palm® III device and Palm® V device include a graffiti pad fixed to a bottom quarter of the display. Letters and numbers can be input using a stylus or finger. The fixed graffiti area requires space on the display and touch pad. Further, the fixed graffiti area cannot be enlarged if necessary.
In addition, conventional handheld computing devices manufactured by Palm, Inc. include a keyboard interface duplicating a QWERTY-style keyboard that is selectively provided on the display. The keyboard interface is displayed in response to the selection of a keyboard option from a menu and/or an icon when an input is provided. Therefore, when inputting data a user can select the keyboard interface through which text can be entered. With the Palm, after the user selects a key marked done on the keyboard, the keyboard is no longer displayed.
Other conventional handheld computing devices such as handheld computing devices manufactured by Hewlett Packard have included a pop-up user interface icon. A floating icon on the screen is touched. One such device is the HP Omni-Go device. Therefore, by user request, a device through software can provide a box which floats on the screen. However, a user was often confused because the placement of the small floating icon is difficult to predict on the screen.
Thus, there is a need for a dynamic user interface which can be removed or enlarged on the display/touch screen of a handheld computing device. Further, there is a need for an elegant way for engaging or activating a user interface area such as a keyboard or a graffiti area. Further, there is a need for a graffiti area that can be moved and can have multiple sizes.